kultofpersonalityfandomcom-20200214-history
Proto Man
"I live as I wish. That is all. My life is none of your business." ―Proto Man, Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters "Robots are machines that follow orders. I'm a machine that doesn't, so what does that make me? ''" ―Proto Man, ''Mega Man Powered Up "It's always been on my mind...what it means to be born with weapons in our hands. I haven't found the answer yet, but with the powers you've given me, I will crush your villainy." ―Proto Man, Mega Man Powered Up. He is a charater in the Megaman series. Proto Man, known as Blues (ブルース, Burūsu?) in Japan, is the first Robot Master created by Dr. Light and is considered the "brother" to Mega Man and Roll. He first appeared in Mega Man 3 training him to see if he could beat Wily, aiding Mega Man in his fight against evil. HistoryEdit OriginEdit Proto Man was intended to become the first humanoid robot capable of independent thought and reasoning. Being a prototype robot, Proto Man's design was not complete. It was later discovered by Dr. Light that Proto Man had a dangerous imbalance in his energy core that would eventually kill him. However, being created too independent, not having another of his kind to interact with and severely troubled by his incomplete status, Proto Man had begun growing distrust for the good doctor. Fearing Light would change his character; Proto Man refused to have Dr. Light meddle with his systems and went missing. Dr. Light had presumed Proto Man to have died and regrettably gave up on him. Learning from his mistakes, he perfected the energy core and created sibling units Rock and Roll. Proto Man's design became the basis of the Sniper Joe series of robots. In Mega Man Powered Up, it is revealed that Proto Man despises the Sniper Joe series due to this. Knowing the time of his demise, Proto Man wandered the world alone. Before his energy reactor was completely depleted, he was found by the exiled scientist Dr. Wily. Dr. Wily managed to temporarily repair Proto Man by altering his energy core from a solar to a nuclear one, as well as making other modifications, turning him into a combat robot. He also gave Proto Man the Proto Shield, his helmet and his now-trademark visor in an attempt to hide his identity from Dr. Light.[1][2] Presumably, working on Proto Man's systems gave Wily greater knowledge in creating robots, helping his plans for world domination along. Indebted to Wily, Proto Man served him under the alias of Break Man. He did this until his encounters with Mega Man in Mega Man 3 made him realize the true nature of Dr. Wily. Proto Man turned on Dr. Wily, aiding Mega Man but refusing help from Dr. Light, still holding onto his feelings of distrust. Proto Man's signature whistle is a staple of the character and almost always plays before his appearance. Mega Man Powered UpEdit Although Proto Man has no involvement in the story, he is an unlockable playable character that is unlocked after beating all mission modes, or downloading him. He uses his Proto Shield to block attacks like Mega Man in Mega Man 7. His shield can also be knocked off by enemies, although it can fall off in extreme circumstances. All Proto Man has to do is pick it back up. In this game, he has advanced jumping and mobility, but cannot slide, copy weapons or charge his buster like in other games. However, instead of the Proto Buster, he has a new skill - Proto Strike, which is virtually the same as Mega Man's charge shot and can be shot rapidly. Mega Man 3Edit Proto Man fights Mega Man in Magnet Man's, Hard Man's and Shadow Man's stages, as well as appearing in Gemini Man's stage. After the defeat of the Doc Robot(s), Proto Man will fight Mega Man one last time disguised as Break Man. After Mega Man defeats Dr. Wily, Proto Man saves Mega Man and brings him back to Dr. Light's lab. In the version of Mega Man 3 that was featured in Mega Man: Anniversary Collection and Rockman Complete Works, Proto Man plays the role of Mega Man's navigator, even though for most of Mega Man 3 he is seen as the villain. Mega Man 4Edit Proto Man rescues the kidnapped Kalinka and brings her to Mega Man and her father, Dr. Cossack, after Mega Man defeats him, to let her tell Mega Man that her father was forced to build the eight Robot Masters for Dr. Wily. Mega Man 5Edit Proto Man was framed for a robot attack and kidnapping Dr. Light. Mega Man later finds out that Dr. Wily created a robot called Dark Man to impersonate Proto Man. Proto Man appears to reveal the deception and later helps Mega Man near the end of the game by helping lift the roof of Dr. Wily's castle when Mega Man saved Dr. Light. Mega Man 6Edit Proto Man appears in Tomahawk Man's stage to give him the Energy Balancer upgrade. With it, when Mega Man collects weapons energy with the Mega Buster equipped, it restores the weapon with the least energy in it. Mega Man 7Edit Proto Man appears in Cloud Man and Turbo Man's stage, giving him hints to certain secrets. After Mega Man visits him in those areas, he will appear in Shade Man's stage hidden in the wall behind the Sniper Joe 01 after the mini-boss VAN Pookin. He will challenge Mega Man to a fight and if he takes enough damage, he will give his Proto Shield to Mega Man. Mega Man 8Edit After Mega Man's battle with Duo, Proto Man tells him that Dr. Wily's new fortress, called "Wily Tower," lies just ahead. Then, after Wily's defeat and Mega Man's rescue at the hands of Duo, Mega Man returns to the area near the wreckage of Wily Tower to find Proto Man standing on a tree. Proto Man tells him that Duo left to return to space but had a message for him - "Thank you." Mega Man & BassEdit Proto Man appears in the intro stage, trying to shoot King, but is sliced in half, Mega Man shows concern and tells him to go to Dr Light for repairs, whilst Bass ignores him and claims he's the most powerful robot. He reappears in the 3rd Castle Stage and uses his Big Bang Blast to destroy King's shield but he falls unconscious because he used nearly all of his power on that attack. King promptly teleports Proto Man out of the castle so that he can be repaired. He then appears in Bass's ending to destroy the data for King Mk II that Wily made. Mega Man 9Edit He appears after Mega Man defeats Wily and warns him about Wily's trap. Mega Man says he can't risk it not being a trap. So he disappeared, but he soon returns to save the unconscious Mega Man from being crushed by the collapsing fortress. He is also available as a downloadable playable character for 200 Wii points/160 Microsoft points/ $1.99. He plays the same as Mega Man except he can Slide and charge his Arm Cannon, receives double damage from attacks and is knocked back twice as far when hit. He can only fire two shots at a time, as opposed to Mega Man's three. He can deflect bullets with his Proto Shield while jumping, and rather than Rush, he has the Proto Coil and Proto Jet, which somewhat resemble the transport items from Mega Man 2. He has no story cut scenes, and he cannot use the shop. Mega Man 10Edit Proto Man is a playable character from the start of the game, with all of his features from Mega Man 9. However, Proto Man can now use a store, even though there are less items in it, and the remaining items cost more (for example, an E-Tank costs 40 screws instead of 30 screws). He aids Mega Man to help find the parts for a vaccine-making device to fight the Roboenza virus, which causes robots to overheat and go crazy. In the middle of Wily Castle, he is infected with the virus and collapses. However, Mega Man had a prototype cure with him that Dr. Light had built earlier in the game, and the two were able to go on and defeat Wily. Category:Character Category:Mega Man